Guns enhanced for security purposes are known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,580,876 and 6,363,223 to Gordon (commonly referred to as “Gordon”) disclose a “Photographic Firearm Apparatus and Method” and are incorporated herein by reference. Gordon discloses enhancing a gun with a digital camera. The purpose of the camera is to take pictures of the target. A variety of means are disclosed to activate the camera. Once activated, the camera waits for instruction to take pictures. The gun has an accelerometer and circuitry which instructs the camera to take pictures responsive to the accelerometer detecting impulse movement, such as when the gun is fired.
Regarding the means for activating the camera, Gordon discloses a heat sensor that is capable of sensing the body heat of a user. Gordon also discloses an IR sensor that senses when the gun is near the face of a user. The IR switch could consist of a retina scanner which activates the camera upon detecting a retina. Alternatively, Gordon discloses a manual switch for activating the camera. Another alternative is a pressure sensor or strain gauge potentiometer that detects the pressure from a person's grip. An electronic sensor can be used to detect when the firearm is removed from a holster. An electro-magnetic sensor can be placed in the gun and the holster that senses when the gun is removed from the holster.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,636 to German discloses an “Eye Safe Laser Security Device” incorporated herein by reference. German teaches a gun, a camera and a remote console. The camera is mounted to the gun and responsive to a person using the gun, the camera sends images of the target to the remote console. German also teaches a power source and a laser diode mounted on the gun. The laser diode illuminates following a firing of the gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,149 to Pike teaches a “Weapon Use Monitoring and Recording System” and is incorporated herein by reference. Pike discloses a gun for a police officer, where the gun has an audio sensor and a location sensor. In response to the gun being removed from the holster, the sensors record information. The recorded information is transmitted to the police station which can then provide required assistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,024 to Myers and U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,621 to Black both teach guns capable of recording images of targets through the gun barrel in lieu of shooting projectiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,464 to Carter et al. discloses a “Remotely Controlled Radar Gun and Video Recording Apparatus.” Carter teaches placing video cameras in and around a police car capable of recording outside, front seat and backseat activity. A plurality of actuators is used to activate each camera without having to actually engage each camera. Remotely located screens are capable of displaying images recorded by the cameras.
The above patents, separately or in the aggregate, fail to consider two-way communication between the gun and for example, law enforcement agencies, to confirm that the user of the gun is the registered owner of the gun. The patents also fail to consider a trigger that is capable of being remotely locked. A gun with these features would prevent inappropriate use of guns by thieves, helping to deter crimes in general.